


A Sizable Difference

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Size Kink
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 25





	A Sizable Difference

Helen was small. It was one of the first things John noticed about her. She was a little under average height and he was certain he could lift her with one hand but she had this way about her. She was small, but she stood like a giant.

And it wasn’t just the heels that graced her feet whenever she left the house, or the posture of someone who wasn’t going to take your shit. It was in her attitude. The way she refused to let herself be threatened or intimidated by anyone. 

She was a strange juxtaposition of kind-hearted but taking no shit.

Small, yet fierce.

He was enamoured before he even knew her name.

But he learned her name. He learned where she went to school and what her first car was. He learned about her family and her hobbies and the way she took her coffee.

Once he had learned all that, he introduced himself. And then he learned it all again.

She was wonderful. Clever but naive. Sweet but commanding. The most delightful contradiction John Wick had ever encountered in his life.

And John wanted to tear her apart.

He thought about it often.

In the morning when he woke up hard and leaking, imagining her face contorted in pain and pleasure, writhing beneath him.

He thought about her in the shower, on her knees, her face turning blue as he choked her on his length.

He thought about her getting dressed, imagining a hundred other uses for clothing as he fastened his belt and knotted his tie.

He thought about it on his morning commute, the way her screams would echo around the interior of the car. The way the vehicle would shake with every thrust of his hips.

He thought about it when he was working, plunging a knife into a stranger’s chest. For the first time in his life, John understood the sexual aspect of killing. He understood why killers preferred knives, not for the sake of silence in action, but for the feeling of ripping into another.

He thought about it when he ate, tearing his teeth through a meal. Tasting the sweetness of the wine served with dinner.

He thought about it while they talked, forcing himself not to appear lecherous as he took in the cut of her dress and the way her legs looked in her high-heeled shoes.

John Wick wanted to tear her apart.

And he hated himself for it.

But she really was little compared to him. He wondered, listening to her as she told him about her week, if he would be able to see himself moving inside her.

She is in his arms now, as they sit together on the couch in her tiny house, idly listening to the television. Her head rests on his shoulder and her hand has just moved to rest on his thigh.

They haven’t had sex, not yet.

He’s been taking it slow, for both their sakes. She knows what he does and that hasn't scared her off yet but he was reluctant to move things along. He knew once he had her, he wasn’t going to let her go. And the more time when by, the less sure he was that he could keep things gentle with his sweet Helen.

Her hand creeps up further and John swallows.

Helen makes him feel torn.

Between her and his job. Between his life of being evil and bad and leaving it all behind to be good. Between killing and domesticity.

Helen makes him feel torn.

No wonder he feels the urge to tear her apart just as badly.

Her hand inches over, almost tentatively. His pretty girl has no idea how close she is coming to breaking him with just a touch.

John inhales. She’s inches away and he knows she can see how hard he is. Knows she can feel how tight his pants have become just by being in her presence.

And she is too good for him.

If he were a good man, John would tell her to stop.

If he were a good man, John would have never let it get this far to begin with. He never would have started anything with her. 

But, he decides, he’s not a good man.

He never has been and he’s not entirely sure that even Helen could turn him into one.

John places his hand on top of Helen’s and moves it over to rest on the bulge of his pants.

Helen bites her lip and gently squeezes.

His nails dig into her hand and he there’s a sharp intake of breath. 

“Is this okay?” She asks softly, rocking her palm against him.

His sweet, beautiful girl has no _fucking idea_ just how okay it is. He answers by turning in his seat and lifting her chin. He kisses her. Hard.

The way he’s wanted to kiss her for so long. John funnels all the need and obsession and desperation that he’s felt for her into the kiss and Helen whimpers into his mouth. He yanks her up and onto his lap.

Helen meets him, taking his aggression with small, wanton sounds that just serve to make him harder. Her hands run up his chest and her fingers shake as they undo the buttons of his shirt.

He should stop this. He should tell her that he’s no good for her. That she deserves better. That she deserves a good man.

And John Wick is not a good man.

But she makes him want to be one and that twists his insides and makes him feel small and he is not small.

A strange compromise, he thinks, and manages to pull back from the kiss, scraping his teeth harshly along her bottom lip as he does.

“One chance,” He warns her, “One opportunity to walk away or I swear, Helen, I’m going to wreck you for anyone else.”

It’s all he can offer.

And Helen leans forward, still breathing heavily. “Then wreck me.”

John grabs her, hoisting her up and into the air. Her legs wrap around his hips and she continues to undo the buttons of his shirt as she kisses his neck and he carries her across the room and to the nearest empty wall.

Her back slams into it and John pushes his hips hard against her, holding her in place as he rips her shirt off and over her head. Helen pushes his back and John tosses it to the side. Her bra comes off next and he makes no note of where it ends up as he sets her down long enough to kick off his pants while tearing off hers.

The moment she is naked, John drops to his knees. He uses an arm, raised above his head, to pin her waist to the wall while he teases her clit with his tongue. He teases her opening with his fingers before sliding one in. She clenches around him and fuck, she’s tight on a single digit. He wonders if she’ll even be able to take him.

Stupid thought, he decides. He’ll make her take him. If he can’t get her wet enough, he’ll make her switch places. Drop to her knees and coat his length in her spit.

He throbs in need as he licks at her clit again, moving his first finger in and out of her as Helen whines.

He takes it out and does the same with his middle finger, soaking it completely before he tries both fingers together. 

Helen’s hips jolt as they sink as far as his fingers will go. He rubs his fingers around, searching for the spot that will make her lose her mind. He finds it quickly and simultaneously presses her G-spot while sucking at her clit.

His beautiful, sweet, little Helen swears.

John can’t help but think he is corrupting her and he is so okay with that thought that it scares him a bit.

“Fuck me, John!” She begs, clenching around his fingers.

He’s so fucking tempted to stop trying to prepare her and to just destroy her sweet, soaked cunt but it seems almost cruel.

“Gotta prepare you, little girl.” He teases, illustrating his point with a flick of his tongue to her clit. Again, her hips thrust and she whimpers needily. “Gotta make sure you can take it before I ruin you.”

“Ruin me!” She begs, her hand in his hair, trying to tug him back up, “Wreck me! Please, just don’t make me wait!”

“Oh sweet girl,” He shoves a third finger inside her without any preparation and she chokes on a scream, “You think you can handle me?”

“Please, John! Fuck me, please! Break me! Tear me fucking apart, please!”

She’s nearly sobbing and he wonders if he can make her cry while bouncing on his cock.

She’s wet. Damn near soaked but he’s not sure it’ll be enough to make her slide down his length with ease.

John rises to his feet and she reaches for him but he catches her wrists in his hand and pushes them away. He grabs her head and pushes down, forcing her to his knees.

“Thirty seconds, baby. Thirty seconds to get my cock as wet as you can and then I’m going to take you hard and, baby, I promise you are not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

She proves how good a girl she is quickly as she takes his cock into her mouth.

She hasn’t seen him before and he knows his size is intimidating. But his sweet girl is up for the challenge. She takes him as deep as she can but she doesn’t even manage half when she manages to fit four inches into her wet mouth.

He almost wants to laugh but he’s too turned on by the feeling of resting on her tongue as she sucks him.

She tries to take him deeper and she gags on his length, trying to push off him. But John holds her in place, her head against the wall as he rocks his hips into her, forcing her to take another two inches down her throat. It flutters against his head and John groans, rockings his hips back again.

Helen gasps for breath and takes the base of his cock. She runs her tongue up and down his length. Spit falls from her mouth, coating him. She lifts his cock up and does the same to the bottom and the other side of his cock, until he is dripping with her.

John grabs her by the hair and yanks her up, watching as she scrambles to her feet.

Wordlessly, John lifts her back up into the air, pinning her against the wall.

“I hope you’re ready, baby, because I’m going to destroy your pussy. I’m going to come inside you again and again. I’m going to mark you and ruin you and completely destroy you for anyone but me.”

Helen nods frantically, her legs wrapped already around his waist. John reaches down and angles his dick up. She did a good job, he thinks. He’s fucking soaked in her spit.

He pulls Helen down towards him. She clenches around his head and John nearly swears at the contact. Christ, she is _tight_. 

John rolls his hips up and sinks just a bit deeper inside her. 

“Ahhh! Fuck!” She swears and buries her face in his shoulder.

John wraps a hand around her throat and tilts her head back up, “Look at me.”

Her teeth are digging into her lip as he slowly eases her onto his length. She takes him with tiny gasps and whimpers as she sinks onto him, inch by inch until, finally, he is buried to the hilt.

John pushes her harder into the wall. “Hold tight, baby.” 

He’s only just getting started. 


End file.
